A Possibly Stoppable Christmas
by Earthboy111
Summary: Well it's over keep reviewing, and check out my other stuff.
1. That Perfect Present

Hey guys I fixed up the typos and in the future I would really appreciate reviews about content rather then semantics mind you I don't mind negative reviews just I'd rather have them be about the story, thanks in advance your going to get chapter two for a Christmas present from me to you.

The holiday season had once again come to Middleton, school was closed, a fresh layer of snow was on the ground, the Christmas lights shone brightly, and team possible was enjoying the annual truce they had shared with the villains for two years now, which meant that until new year Kim possible and Ron stoppable were completely free.

Dec 20th Stoppable Household

Ron Stoppable Wasn't able to enjoy the Chanukah celebration, sure he had given his parents their gifts, a beautiful scarf for his mother, and new pen set for his father. However the gift on his mind was the one for his best friend, Kim Possible, he hadn't gotten it yet, not because of his usual procrastination but because he just couldn't think of the perfect thing to get her. He had been racking his brain since Halloween, but still nothing had come to him. He was skimming through the pictures on the digital album Kim had given him two years ago when he had only gotten her bueno nacho gift cards, and in the background his own copy of snowman hank played on his TV, Kim's gift from last year also trumped his smarty mart gift certificate. This year had to be different his gift had to be special, and it had to come from the heart.

It wasn't only the past two years that had Ron desperate for the ultimate gift; it was next year more then anything. They were now both in their senior year, and Kim had already gotten scholarship offers from several Ivory league schools, while he… well he hadn't really bothered. Sure he applied to a few community college that he was fairly sure would reject him anyway, though even if he did get in it would mean the same thing, seeing less and less of Kim, it would be worse then Wannaweep ever was. He knew Kim would be off to bigger and better things, and make new friends, she would of course try to keep in touch, Kim was great like that, but time would go on, she'd call less, they'd call less. and he would eventually just fade out of her life, but if he could find that one perfect gift, that thing that Kim would hold onto to keep his memory alive they would always have the holidays. just maybe.

Dec 20th Possible Residence

Kim had been trying with little luck to bake gingerbread men. Kim had been thinking about something a lot lately, Ron, Though lately would be an understatement it started two Christmases ago, when she had almost lost Ron, he had tried to make her Christmas perfect. She hated the way nearly loosing him made her feel, and Ron just kept doing these things, the most prominent of which was last year, when one of Drakken's hair brained schemes to make her disappear nearly worked, Ron had risked his own life by going to the Amazon to find a cure and all he had asked of her was to stay home, but she couldn't even keep this promise and nearly vanished from existence because she just had to go out with Josh Mankey. Josh was a great guy but it hadn't worked out.

Kim wanted this year to be wonderful for Ron, to make this one day as special as he tried to make everyday of her life. She was very proud of her gift last year, the Special Edition "Snowman Hank" on DVD, but this year she wanted the gift to be more personal. She wanted something to bring her and Ron closer together she thought about this over and over

"_It would be really great to be close to Ron, to make him happy, maybe even to…."_

Why was she thinking like that, Ron was her best friend, JUST her friend but why was it he had to be… why did she have to convince herself so hard of that, and why so often these last few months.

She tossed he most recent batch of gingerbread men with the others in the garbage, before she left and went up to her room, she laid on her bed running so many different ideas for Ron's gift through her mind. The knock on her door jarred Kim from her brainstorming, as her mother entered the room.

"_Honey something has definitely been bothering you, is it anything that you want to talk about?"_

Kim looked at her mother's concerned face. The older possible woman had always been able to help put her mind at ease.

"_Mom it's about Ron. The thing is Ron has always been there for me, and I just want to make Christmas special for him, I mean I know he doesn't celebrate it, it's just…"_

Mrs. Possible interrupted her daughter with sympathy in her eyes, but a very coy sly little smile across her lips.

"_I completely understand honey, you're starting to have feelings for Ron and you just aren't sure how to express them. Honey I expected this for a long time now."_

Kim's eyes went wide with the Realization of what her mother thought. She raised her hands up and waved them side to side almost as if to erase the misconception away.

"_Mom that is so not what I meant. All I'm trying to say is that Ron deserves a little… special treatment, I mean I always have him playing the distraction I just want to let him know he is important to me."_

Mrs. Possible was thoughtful for a moment, and then as if a light bulb had gone off in her head she smiled up at her daughter.

"_Then why not make his gift the day itself. Make Christmas a special day for Ron, you know all about him. You can show him how you really feel, however that may be. I'll tell you what your father and I will take the boys to the Christmas festival in the park. You and Ron can have the house to yourselves all afternoon._

Kim's eyes sparkled before throwing her arms around her mother. She tightly hugged her mother a huge grin on both their faces.

"_Thanks mom you so totally rock!"_

After they hugged Mrs. Possible took her leave. She smiled and relished in the content look on her daughters face, and just before she closed the door she told her daughter.

"_Oh and dear do your best to keep your hands to yourself."_

Kim yelled, with a smile on her face, but with still a defensive tone to her voice.

"_MOM!"_

Kim's next words however were whispered to herself.

"_I'll do my best"_

And that is the end of Chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed, oh please no reviews about longer chapters.


	2. Mall misunderstanding

Okay thanks for all the reviews guys. Yes I know Chanukah is is eight nights long, and it would make sense for Ron to give each of his parents one present each, on one night those were his gifts for them on that particular night, just wanted to clear that up oh and yeah me no owny the possible but please enjoy chapter numerous dues. I made it an M rating because I think some later chapters might get steamy.

A possibly stoppable Christmas

Chapter 2: Mall Misunderstanding

From: Earthboy

To: All you readers

Dec 21st Middleton Mall

Ron Stoppable had come to the mall in the hopes that as he looked into all the store windows he might stumble on that perfect gift for Kim he would have gone to smartymart but not only did Kim not like the store, but he just felt this called for something he wouldn't be able to find there. He would see a dress, but remember he had no eye for fashion, he would see a ring in a glass case, and remember he was poor. Things were looking Dim for Ron Stoppable, he had already been at the mall for two hours now, he had found a few decent things to give his parents over the next few nights, they were easy to stop for, but after three hours he still had nothing to give his best friend.

Ron made his way to the only place in the mall that made him feel a little relaxed, the food court. He went to the Bueno Nacho Express and ordered the Naco Grande' platter. As he sat Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket and sniffed at the air, he looked quickly at his owner who gave him a nod and smile, letting his hairless pal have at the nacho side dish. He munched lazily at his Naco, as his mind wandered off once again of what to get for Kim.

Ron sat there his eyes glossy staring off into space, images of gifts running through his mind, each worse then the one before it, he was getting worried he'd never think of anything. His naco halfway finished and Rufus sleeping, his stomach bloated as he lay in what remained of the nachos, Ron was pulled from his trance like state by a familiar voice.

Kim had a look of concern on her face as she approached Ron. He was totally captivated by whatever it was he was thinking about, he didn't seem upset, and he really didn't seem happy, just sort of lost in thought. He was focused completely and that's what had Kim worried the most, Ron was never one to focus even when pushed by others, so him sitting alone just…thinking was a little frightening.

_"Ron…Ron…RON!"_

Ron's head jerked up at his friends words, his look of surprise turned into a light smile, it wasn't really a forced smile, but it was clear he wasn't really committed to the expression.

"_Oh…Hey there KP I was just uhm, trying to think of a way to spend all my Chanukah bank…you know during the after Christmas sales. What are you doing here?"_

Kim wasn't completely convinced of what he said but decided it would be better to just let it drop this time

"_So we are still on for Christmas right? I was kind of hoping to start a new Christmas Tradition. My mom said it would be okay if you slept over Christmas Eve, and I figured that since Chanukah ends on the 23rd this year it wouldn't be a problem."_

Ron was needless to say shocked by Kim's Request, but the shocked expression on his face turned thoughtful before he turned his eyes up to meet hers.

"_Uh…sure KP as long as my parents are cool with it I'm totally there."_

His face turned down, his eyes narrowed as he began to run ideas through his head. Ron turned back to his best friend, now excited and grinning.

"_Yeah this is gonna be baddical, I can make breakfast, little snowmen with powdered sugar on them, then you me and Rufus can…"_

Kim cut into Ron's rant at this point looking nervous, rubbing her arms and biting on her bottom lip as she spoke.

"_I…was kind of hoping maybe Rufus could sit this one out, I know that's totally weird to ask but you gotta believe me when I tell you I have my reasons." _

The little pink Rodent woke up at this point his stomach still bloated with nachos and over processed cheese. Rufus sat up and was about to protest but before he could he was met with a pleading look from Kim; she hadn't given him her infamous pout but hr smiled and nodded in understanding.

"_Uh-huh okay"_

Ron took a look at Rufus then Kim and finally back to Rufus. Ron met eyes with his hairless companion.

"_You're sure you're okay with this little buddy?"_

Rufus just nodded and grinned at Ron and giving Kim an unseen wink. Ron turned to his best friend smiling face and returning the happy expression.

"_Looks likes it's just you and the Ron man KP"_

Kim smiled even wider then before, and Ron thought he almost saw some color rising on her face.

"_Great, okay Ron I still have some shopping to do so I guess I'll see you Christmas Eve."_

The teen hero quickly turned and began to walk away. Ron waved and smiled as his friend walked off. Once Kim was out of sight Ron slumped back into his chair once again faced with the question of what he should get for Kim. On top of the original problem he now had one less day because he just agreed to be at her house Christmas Eve. He promised himself he would get that gift today no matter what, with this in mind Ron set off back into the mall barely giving the still bloated Rufus enough time to hop into his pocket.

Another hour passed and Ron was no closer to finding the gift then he was when he first arrived nearly five hours earlier. On a whim he stepped into a jewelry store, he wasn't really expecting to find anything but he had been through almost every store in the whole mall. As he looked over the rings and necklaces, none of which he could afford, then suddenly, there it was, something just a little flashy, personal, and within his price range.

Kim had spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for a few little things, some last minute presents for his family, a few snacks for her and Ron on Christmas, and for some reason she found herself looking for a new outfit… maybe something a little more reveling then she usually wears.

Once she had everything she needed Kim headed for the nearest exit. On her way she saw Ron coming out of a jewelry store, she was about to wave when she saw what he was carrying, a small box wrapped in beautiful gold wrapping paper. Kim's smile went turned to a from and her hand came down in front of her lips.

"_Why…Why would Ron be getting something from a jewelry store, all he ever gets me are bueno bucks, and his mom really isn't really big on jewelry."_

For some reason Kim felt angry, well it was close to angry, could it be, no way she couldn't be jealous no that couldn't be it but for some reason she just couldn't stop thinking.

"_Who is that for? If he was seeing someone he would have told me…wouldn't he? And who the hell is this girl? And why does Ron like her and not…"_

She stopped that line of thinking right there. If Ron was seeing someone she should be happy for him, and she could still make his Christmas perfect. Still Kim had to think.

"_I wish he would get me something nice."_

That's the end of chapter two I hoped you like it please review, but do mind my grammar sucks, and if that's your concern you're out of luck

Much love earth boy.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, happy Kwanza, or happy some meaningless day in December thanks for reading**


	3. Santa Shego

What's going on everyone, its update time again I really think you're gonna like this let me know review as much as you can.

Santa Shego

The Possible Household Dec 22nd – 3:00am

Kim was sound asleep in her bed, which given the time was to be expected. She was awoken by not a loud sound, or source of light, but rather something inside her told her that she needed to be awake, and that her family was not alone in this house. Kim allowed her well trained ears to search in every direction for a sound that shouldn't be there, it took five minutes, five excruciatingly long minutes of dead silence, but then there it was, a very light shift, then another coming from the living room where the possible's tree stood.

"_Something is stirring…and it is definitely not a mouse."_

As quietly as she was able the young hero sprang from her bed and began to move stealthily out of her room and down the hall towards the stairs leading downstairs. Kim quietly stuck part of her head around the corner to look down the stairs into the living room. What Kim saw surprised her, so much so that a loud gasp escaped from her lips.

Instinctively Shego's hands ignited with the fiery green plasma she was famous for. Her body took up a fighting pose ready to strike at the unknown sound, her head jerked up and then she saw Kim's face at the top of the stairs. She allowed the flames around her hands to fizzle and her body to ease out of her defensive stance.

"_Oh hey there prince…"_

Shego was cut off abruptly as Kim's agile body collided with hers, sending them both rolling, until Kim finally had her pinned, next to the base of the tree. The green Villainess had for some reason put up no fight. Kim's eyes narrowed.

"_Shego! I thought we had a deal? What are you doing in my house?"_

Shego had her sly grin on her face, not her evil sly grin but the one she wore when she was amused, one eyebrow raised up as if to comment on how Kim had jumped to the conclusion that she had come out of hostility.

"_Easy there Kimmy no one broke you're precious little truce. In fact and don't ask me why but Dr. D wanted me to bring those to you."_

Shego's head jerked in the direction of a small sack of brightly colored gifts in a black and green sack. Kim's eyes went wide and her mouth went slack as she moved off of Shego and towards the gifts.

"_No Way!"_

Shego rolled her eyes as she sat up, curling one leg under her and propping her self up against the knee of the other leg"

"_I blame your sidekick, ever since he reminded Drakken of the stupid snowman cartoon, he gets goofy…er every single Christmas. It was his idea I bring all that stuff."_

This time it was Kim's turn to smirk and raise a brow. While Shego had been talking Kim was going through the large sack of gifts rummaging through all the blue wrapped gifts from Drakken, and was now holding up a package wrapped in green and black wrapping.

"_It was all Drakken's idea huh?"_

Shego bit her lip, but just for a moment before throwing her hands up.

"_Oh alright, maybe, just maybe I have a soft spot for this completely stupid over commercialized holiday!"_

Kim only smiled and shook her head somewhat dismissively as she ignored Shego's comments.

"_Want some coco?"_

Shego just slumped down where she was letting a sigh escape her lips

"_Yeah sure why not"_

Kim left for the kitchen, and returned only a few minutes later with two steaming mugs in her hands. Hot coco was one of few things Kim could make perfectly, just enough mix, just the right temperature for water and three mini marshmallows.

"_I gotta say this is pretty weird, I mean you and me here, and nothing's getting broken."_

Shego chuckled a little as she took the mug from her long time enemy.

"_Don't get any funny ideas Possible, come January 1st and you're back on my naughty list again, though as much as I hate to admit it this isn't that bad…Well I should be getting out of here."_

Shego stood and began for the open window, through which she had entered earlier, when Kim called out stopping her.

"_Shego wait… while the truce is still holding lets…make the best of it. Why don't you stay a while?"_

Shego shut the open window in front of her and turned arching her brow, smiling slyly at the young hero.

"_Are you inviting me to sleep over?"_

Kim simply returned Shego's expression smiling slyly back at her.

"_Well I guess I am, what do you have to say about that Shego?"_

Shego shrugged and let her hands move up, her palms parallel to her shoulders, her face very non chalant.

"_I only have one thing to say to that princess… you have any PJs I can borrow?"_

Kim and yes even Shego could help but giggle at the irony of what was going on. They went up to Kim's room, where Shego was allowed to rummage through Kim's clothes for something to wear. Once Shego was dressed, the two very different yet oddly similar females sat in the room and began talking, as if they had been good friends. They talked about everything really, hours passed as they spoke from everything to how lame Drakken's latest "take over the world" scheme had been. They also found they had somewhat similar tastes in music, and musicians for that matter, which was the hottest, who's going out with who, why some broke up, this discussion led to where the conversation eventually had to go, the opposite sex.

"_Okay Kimmy spill, what do you look for in a someone, who would be you're perfect guy."_

Kim looked thoughtful for a minute or so, and then her eyes got somewhat dreamy as she began to list off the detail about her ideal guy.

"_Well I'd have to say he should be funny, but you know serious in a pinch, reliable, loyal, I guess he doesn't have to be too good looking, just so long as I know I could count on him you know what I mean."_

Shego wasn't smirking this time, she was grinning, and holding her mouth in attempts not to giggle as Kim looked at her confused.

"_What is so funny?"_

Shego just waved her hand and headed for Kim's window, and spoke with no sarcasm.

"_This has been fun princess, really it has, but Dr. D is probably waiting on me, I hope you don't mind I hold onto the PJ's."_

Shego's last comment was a little more sultry, as if to hint at something to which Kim was oblivious.

"_Oh and Kimmy, do say hello to Stoppable for me."_

Shego gave a wink and hopped from the window, landing in her waiting hover car flying into the distance leaving Kim very confounded.

"_What the heck did she mean by that?"_

I hoped you liked this installment and my Bday is on Friday Dec 30th so as a gift you guys can review.


	4. Crushing On My Sidekick?

Crushing On My Sidekick?

I don't own Kim possible or any of her affiliates.

Hey ya'll sorry it took me so very long to update, I got backt to school and didn't have any free time so please enjoy.

Dec 23rd The stoppable household

A new layer of snow was falling on the last night of Chanukah, and Ron had decided to cook his parents their final gift, Kim may be able to do anything, but this, cooking was one thing the young blonde could do. Needless to say his parents were very content with the meal they had just finished, so much so that his mother just had to comment.

"_Ronald I swear you get better in the kitchen everyday."_

Ron had to blush a little, he was happy he could give them this special gift from his heart. After Kim's present this was really the only thing he had left to worry about this holiday season. Both his parents had sly smiles on their faces as they turned to one another and nodded.

"_Ronald come with us we have your last Chanukah gift in the garage."_

The young stoppable was confused, he had gotten little things the past seven nights, an O Boyz cd, some clothes, and last night he got a new helmet for his scooter, a really sleek looking jet black one with a mirrored visor that covered his face, and now he knew why, because where was once his junky scooter was now a brand new motorcycle, it was black the same color as the helmet. Ron's jaw hung slack as he stared Rufus popping form his pocket only able to say.

_Whoa!_

Mr. Stoppable took his son to the side, a proud look mix with some concern in his face as he began to speak.

"_Now son this is a big responsibility we are intrusting you with, you are a man now, you've really proven yourself in our eyes. You are a good decent, responsible and what stands out the most loyal person, and you deserve this."_

Ron could feel tears welling in his eyes at his fathers words; he pulled both his parents into his arms but couldn't find words. They trusted him they…believed in him. His mother broke the silence as she slipped from the hug.

"_Honey I know you probably want to take your new bike for a ride but we would really rather you wait until tomorrow, when the roads are plowed."_

Ron nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, going inside with his family, feeling something few people feel, completely at peace.

Dec 23rd The Possible Residence

Kim was in her basement assaulting an old punching bag, dust flying as each strike came from the young hero as she cursed to herself.

"_Who the heck was that gift for? Why didn't he tell me he was seeing someone? WHAT THE HELL MAKES HER SO GREAT?"_

With that last exclamation Kim's fist hit the bag with such force the chain that it hung from snapped, the bag rolling forward, Kim now panting and glistening with sweat was able to think clearly.

"_Ron… he is a great guy, and I can see why a girl would like him. I mean he had been getting a little buff with all the missions, and he's always been really funny. He's always been there for me, I have to remember that, I mean that's the reason I wanted him to come over tomorrow…isn't it? I should be happy he has a GF but then why do I feel so down about it?"_

Kim made her way upstairs and got under the steaming hot water of her shower, as the tiny drops of heated moisture Kim felt relaxed, really truly relax for the first time since she had seen Ron at the mall two days before. She stepped out of the shower sighing and dried herself. She threw on some fuzzy pajamas just as the phone began ringing which she picked up as she fell backwards onto her bed

"_Hello, Possible residence" _

Kim's ebony skinned friend Monique's voice could be heard through the receiver.

"_Hey girl, how about you and me do some last minute shopping at club banana tomorrow, they're having a huge 75 off sale, now that plus my employee discount ohh we are so there."_

Kim bit her lip and for some reason felt hesitant to tell her friend the real reason she wouldn't be able to go with her.

"_Sorry mon I can't…Ron's coming over tomorrow and…"_

Monique cut her off there sounding confused and only slightly annoyed

"_Girl…Ron comes over all the time and besides isn't Christmas day when ya'll get together?"_

Kim sighed her voice now more relaxed as she spoke.

"_Look Monique I asked Ron to sleep over tomorrow I just feel…it's just that… ugh he does so much for me I should spend some time you know just him and me."_

Kim could almost swear she heard Monique's lips curling into a smile over the phone.

"_Girl… You are so crushing on your sidekick."_

Kim's eyes went wide and she gasped and began to speak rather defensively.

"_Monique I am so not crushing on Ron I mean he's been my best friend for like ever that is just too weird."_

Monique just laughed lightly deciding it was better to let the issue die at least for right now.

"_All right all right, I guess I'll just have to do enough shopping for the both of us."_

Kim smiled grateful for the subject change.

"_Okay, have fun Monique and I swear we will get together after the New Year"_

Monique just couldn't help getting that last word in.

"_I still say you're crushing"_

Without another word Monique hung up not giving Kim a chance to argue back. Kim hung up the phone laughing a little as she hugged her pillow close. Her thoughts drifting to what Monique had said.

"_What…what if she was right, is there any way I could have a thing for Ron? No there is no way just no way."_

As adamant as Kim's last outburst was she could not help letting her eyes wander over to the picture of Ron which she had recently moved to her bedside, though had no idea why, then about the girl Ron had obviously bought the gift for.

"_Right he has a girlfriend even if I did like him he's spoken for…though I don't know that for sure…WHAT AM I THINKING? Get a hold of your self Kim you are not crushing on Ron Stoppable…but would it really be so bad if I did?"_

A very confused though still smiling Kim Possible drifted off to sleep that night everyone's favorite blonde haired freckled side kick making several appearances in her dreams.


	5. Christmas Eve Day

Christmas Eve Day

Hey boys and girls still don't Kim possible and once again sorry for taking so long to update but the next chapter will be coming soon I promise.

December 24th

Just as his parents had wanted Ron save the first ride on his hot new bike until well after the roads were plowed and salted, his new helmet gleaming in the blinding light reflected reflected of the fresh layer of snow, the helmet's tinted visor allowing him perfect vision.

Meanwhile at the possible residence Kim's family had left for the day. Kim had abandoned her usual flare for fashion for a more classic look, that oh so familiar green top and baggy pants which just screamed "I am Kim possible and yes "**I CAN DO ANYTHING**." When a brand and quite "spankin" new motorcycle ridden by a guy she had to admit was pretty hot, pulled into her driveway. As his lean toned body slid gracefully from the bike, his biceps bulging some under his tight black shirt, she couldn't help but blush just a little, though his face was still hidden by the visor this guy was looking hot. However he was in her driveway and she was still waiting for Ron, which meant this guy had to go.

"_Uhm can I help you with something? I have someone important coming over in a little and I'm vacation so if this is a miss…"_

By now Ron had gotten off and begun to walk towards her, his helmet muffling what was most likely a greeting from his friend so he removed it.

"_Sorry Kp I couldn't understand you with that thing on what were you saying?"_

Of course Kim was surprised this hot bodied bad ass looking biker was really Ron Stoppable, goofy, funny, loyal, loveable…what was she thinking it was just Ron and she needed to change the subject quick, her eye catching the bag dangling from his hand which had to be her bueno bucks.

"_Uh…I…said, what's that in your hand?"_

Ron looked confused for a split second before smiling and holding the gift out towards her.

"_Merry Christmas KP"_

Kim smiled grateful he had believed her and took the gift disregarding it as nothing but some fast food gift certificates.

"_Thanks Ron"_

Ron tried not to look expectant for her gift to him but couldn't help it; Kim saw this and smiled coyly.

"_And you're gift Mr. Stoppable is inside."_

Kim Giggled as she dragged Ron in by the hand. When Ron entered he was caught a little off guard a side from the regular Christmas decorations pictures of Kim and Ron dotted the living room, snowman hank on a continous loop on TV and a comfortable loaded with food and a sign that said "SNACKAGE."

"_Ron you…you do so much for me that I wanted to make this one day as special as you make every day for me" _

Kim's face became slightly red as she spoke now that Ron was actually here and saw all the trouble she had gone through for him. Ron for the second time in 48 hours felt tears welling up in his moistening eyes his lip quivering a little as he threw his arms around his best friend.

"_Kim that's one thing you can't do everyday is already very special, I get to be Kim Possible's sidekick, I get to be Kim Possible's best friend, nothing is more special to me then that."_

Kim's eyes went wide her face a deep beet red, now it was her turn to start crying, at the beautiful words of her best friend. Once she composed herself however she pulled away biting her lower lip.

"_Well if I am your best friend why didn't you tell me about this mystery girl you're seeing?"_

Kim's voice was sad as she looked down shuffling her feet slightly, Ron thoroughly confused by the whole thing.

"_What are you talking about KP; I would tell you if I was seeing someone you know that."_

Kim looked up into Ron's eyes, looking rather hurt and very angry. He had just lied to her face!

"_Oh come on Ron I saw you coming out of that jewelry store, you were getting something for a girl weren't you. All…all you ever get me is bueno bucks and…"_

Ron smiled knowingly as Kim was about to go further into her rant.

"_Kim I really think you should open my gift now"_

Kim stopped mid sentence and looked down at the forgotten bag still dangling from her closed fist. Slowly as if frightened she brought the package up and removed the card and a small box from within, her eyes were wide…these were defiantly not bueno bucks. Lifting the card up she read

"_For Kim…I would be lost without you."_

Kim held her mouth her tears flowing despite her desire to control them. She moved on to the box and opened it to find a small silver locket, inside of which was a picture of the day he and Kim had met, he still had a cute little bruise on his cheek from the bullies she had just saved him from. Ron…hadn't been lying and…he got this for her, she was the girl that she had been obsessing over. What happened next was a complete surprise to both of the young people in that room, yet would not surprise a soul in all of Middleton as Kimberly Ann Possible, leaned in and placed her soft, lips up to those of her best friend Ron Stoppable.


	6. Christmas Eve Afternoon

Christmas Eve Afternoon

Told you I would update soon and here is number six , warning to all non lemon lovers next chapter is gonna be very well …you know. Any who me no own Kim Possible. Oh and guys look out for my new Danny Phantom story coming soon, A Ghost Love Story.

Christmas Eve Afternoon: The Possible Residence

Kim and Ron now sat at the far ends of the couch, each of them understandably uncomfortable; the kiss had taken both of them by surprise. Kim shuffled and folded her legs her hands resting in her lap, and face beet red. Ron's face was the same color sure Kim had kissed him before with the whole moodulator thing, but this time, this time felt more…genuine.

"_Kim I…What…what just happened here?"_

Kim bit into her bottom lip somewhat unsure of what happened herself. She had kissed her best friend, but why? Her eyes darted to the locket in her hands, it was such a sweet gift, but enough to kiss him like that? As stubborn as Kim could be at times she realized it would be best to concede this time, to give up the denial she'd been trying so hard to maintain. Monique had been right she liked Ron and now she accepted it. A coy, almost seductive grin on her face as she turned to him.

"_I kissed you Ron Stoppable"_

Ron nodded some then finally turning. For the first time braving to look at Kim's face, his gaze meeting hers.

"_Oh…I see."_

Kim's eyes were soft, her lips slightly moist as her face turned a rosy color, now seeing Ron in this new light.

"_And…I want to do it again."_

Ron didn't react he just blinked, the shock from the initial kiss hadn't worn off just yet. He nodded slightly not realizing what he was agreeing to.

"_Okay…"_

Kim once again moved forward this time her arms moving around Ron, her fingers running through his soft blonde hair. Their lips touched, and Kim allowed a soft moan from her lips. This brought Ron out of the shock and into reality, his arms moved up caressing the teen hero's back as her tongue slipped between his lips. He and Kim were now on a new level there was no denying it now, it had become…romantic it had become…physical and he of course had no complaints. The embraced continued their kiss lasting for several minutes and when the two were finally parted each was breathing heavier then usual, but smiling and blushing at one another. Kim's blush deepened as she sighed and leaned in and nuzzled her head into Ron's now somewhat chiseled chest.

"_Ron…I like you, more then a friend and…and I want to be more then that now"_

There she had said it, she told Ron how she felt about him and more importantly shee had admitted it to herself. Ron grinned goofily as e layed his hand on her hair, stroking those long red lockes as he sighed

"_Kim…I care more about you then you'll ever know."_

Kim giggled lightly as she squeezed Ron around the waist now that she had accepted her feelings it was like a flood gat had been opened, she loved the way he smelt, a light musk of nachos and soap, she loved how his shirt caressed her face, she loved the way his body…now this was unexpected, she kept getting images, ones of Ron and her "together" and she…she liked what she was thinking, but as sweet as they were she was disturbed from her day dreams.

"_You alright KP?"_

Ron had wanted to be closer to Kim for the longest time but he had always thought himself too goofy for her, or not attractive enough, or too immature, but here was kim, Kim Possible snuggiling him, kissing him, looking up at him with those emerald eyes filled with love and wanting to be with him, it was like a dream he would never have allowed himself to have , coming true.

"_Ron…I am better then I ever thought I could be."_


End file.
